vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla (Universe)
|-|Verse= |-|Showa Era= |-|Heisei Era= |-|Millennium Era= |-|Post-Millennium Era= |-|Comics= |-|Videogames= Summary The Godzilla series is a kaiju franchise made by Toho. It features Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra, King Ghidorah, and many others. Like most franchises, Godzilla has several different continuities and spawned many comics, mangas, games, TV shows, etc., so, the canon can be confusing. Godzilla has crossed over with other verses in different kinds of media, including: King Kong, Gamera, the Ultra Series, Kamen Rider, Evangelion, Mazinger Z, Gundam and Marvel Comics. Note: Within versus threads, the original poster should specify which incarnation of Godzilla or any other Kaiju that is being used. This Verse has a relationship with Legendary's and Warner Bros': "[[MonsterVerse|'MonsterVerse']]". Main Timelines of the Series * Showa Era * Heisei Era * Millennium Era * Post-Millennium Era Power of the Verse Godzilla Verse is considered strong and ranges widely in power: Attack Potency: Showa Era: City Block level to at least Town level between the Original Godzilla movie and Destroy All Monsters. Heisei Era: City Block level in the Original Godzilla movie, City level during Godzilla vs. Biollante, reaching even Planet level during Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah and higher into Planet level during the sequels. Millennium Era: As the following sequels of the original film are not connected to each other the power varies between movies. City Block level during the Original Godzilla movie, Small Country level for Godzilla 2000, Mountain level for Megaguirus Godzilla, Town level for GMK Godzilla, Large Country level for Kiryu Saga Kaiju and Island level to Multi Continent level for Final Wars Godzilla and Kaiju. Post-Millenniun Era: These films are not connected to Original Godzilla film and range in power between Timelines. Small Building level to at least Town level in Shin Godzilla, City Block level to at least Large Mountain level in Godzilla Monster Planet Trilogy. Animated Series: Here power ranges between series: *'Godzillaland:' Athlete level to Wall level *'The Godzilla Power Hour:' Town level or weakest Kaiju to Large Planet level for the strongest including Godzilla. *'Godzilla The Series:' Small Building level for weak Kaiju to at least Island level for the strongest kaiju including Godzilla. Literature: Here we have, novels, comics, and manga. Which ranges from: *'City level' for Dark Horse Godzilla. *'Large Mountain level' to Dwarf Star level for IDW Comics *'Solar System level' in Marvel Godzilla comics. Videogames: Godzilla and other Kaiju powers are varied according to the video game. Godzilla himself has several impressive feats such as battling Thor and the God of Thunder comparing him to the great Serpent, placing Godzilla at Solar System level, also reacting to and shooting a comet carrying Monster X/Kaiser Ghidorah while it was still in space, tanking an absolute zero blast, surviving as nothing but a beating heart, and moving the Earth's tectonic plates from the indirect force of Heisei Godzilla and Larva Battra's battle. Strength: Godzillaverse has some notable striking strength feats, as they are capable of destroying Mountains and beyond with their physical attacks. The verse's levels range from Wall Class on the lower ends, to Solar System Class via Marvel Kaiju. Characters had high lifting strength feats, that range from Class M on the lower ends, to Class Y via Marvel Kaiju. Speed: Ranges from Subsonic to Supersonic+ movement speed, with FTL reactions and combat speed, and possibly MFTL Flight Speed. Several monsters (such as Showa King Ghidorah) are confirmed to have FTL flight speed. Hax: While all the monsters are physical powerhouses, there are also several broken abilities including Time Travel, Spatial Manipulation, Transmutation, Teleportation, Soul Manipulation, Telepathy, Precognition, Resurrection, and Life-Force Absorption. Technology: Humanity and alien races had developed High level technology that includes spaceships to travel between the solar system, time machines, mental control machines, armament capable of hurting the kaiju such as the hyper maser cannons, chemical weapons that can destroy entire cities at molecular level like the Oxygen Destroyer and finally the definitive weapons known as Mechas to fight the Kaiju. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters: * N-nani * ConsumingFire * Gallavant * Byakushiki Setsura * Gerdkinerf * HYPERGODZILLA * YogTheKey * Kiryu-MG3 * SaiyanSage * Apex Predator X * Mctroid * Eva132 * ZeedMillenniummon89 * FanofRPGs * QuagsireTheLegend * God-King Superman77 * DMB 1 * SuperDragoon100 * Nedge1000 Opponents: Neutral: * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * Serpent of the Internet 97 * ZacharyGrossman273 Character Profiles Composite Profile 60 years of mayhem colors by kaijusamurai-d7hrjrd.jpg|link=Godzilla (Composite) Toho Studio Toho Godzilla Incarnations: Godzilla (Original).jpg|'Original'|link=Godzilla (Original) Godzilla (Showa).JPG|'Showa'|link=Godzilla (Showa) Godzilla (Heisei).jpg|'Heisei'|link=Godzilla (Heisei) Godzilla (Millenium).jpg|'Millennium'|link=Godzilla (Millennium) File:ShinGoji Trailer.jpg|'Shin'|link= Shin Godzilla Divine Moths: Mothra MattFrank.jpg|'Mothra'|link=Mothra Battra MattFrank.jpg|'Battra'|link=Battra Godzilla X Monster Strike - Armor Mothra.png|'Mothra Leo'|link=Mothra Leo Ghidorahs: King Ghidorah MattFrank.jpg|'King Ghidorah'|link=King Ghidorah Grand King Ghidorah.jpg|'Grand King Ghidorah'|link=Grand King Ghidorah Desghidorah.jpg|'Desghidorah'|link=Desghidorah Keizer Ghidorah MattFrank.jpg|'Keizer Ghidorah'|link=Monster X Mechagodzilla: Showa Mechagodzilla PaulHanley.jpg|'Showa'|link=Mechagodzilla (Showa) Heisei MechaGodzilla MattFrank.jpg|'Heisei'|link=Mechagodzilla (Heisei) Kiryu JeffZornow.jpg|'Millennium'|link=Mechagodzilla (Millennium) Other Kaiju: Introduced in Showa Era Anguirus MattFrank.jpg|'Anguirus'|link=Anguirus King Caesar MattFrank.jpg|'King Caesar'|link=King Caesar Rodan MattFrank.jpg|'Rodan'|link=Rodan King Kong MattFrank.jpg|'King Kong'|link=King Kong (Godzilla) Baragon MattFrank.jpg|'Baragon'|link=Baragon Ebirah JeffZornow.jpg|'Ebirah'|link=Ebirah Titanosaurus MattFrank.jpg|'Titanosaurus'|link=Titanosaurus Hedorah MattFrank.jpg|'Hedorah'|link=Hedorah Jet Jaguar MattFrank.jpg|'Jet Jaguar'|link=Jet Jaguar Manda JeffZornow.jpg|'Manda'|link=Manda (Godzilla) Megalon.jpg|'Megalon'|link=Megalon Gorosaurus MattFrank.jpg|'Gorosaurus'|link=Gorosaurus Gigan MattFrank.jpg|'Gigan'|link=Gigan Introduced in Heisei Era Biollante MattFrank.jpg|'Biollante'|link=Biollante Dagahra-0.jpg|'Dagahra'|link=Dagahra SpaceGodzilla MattFrank.jpg|'Spacegodzilla'|link=SpaceGodzilla MOGUERA JeffZornow.jpg|'M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'|link=M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Destoroyah MattFrank.jpg|'Destoroyah'|link=Destoroyah Introduced in Millennium Era Megaguirus JeffZornow.jpg|'Megaguirus'|link=Megaguirus Orga JeffZornow.jpg|'Orga'|link=Orga Zilla MattFrank.jpg|'Zilla'|link=Zilla Anime Trilogy File:800px-Godzilla Earth Cropped.png|'Earth'|link= Godzilla Earth File:Godzilla Planet of the Monsters - Godzilla Filius - 00001.png|'Filius'|link= Godzilla Filius File:1024px-AniGoji3_teaser_website_bg.png|'King Gidorah'|link= King Ghidorah (Anime) File:Godzilla png s anime mechagodzilla by magarame-dcbpxvj.png|'Mechagodzilla'|link= Mechagodzilla (Anime) File:Godzilla_monster_planet_servum_by_kaijualpha1point0-dbfanzm.jpg|'Servum'|link= Servum File:Large-haruo.png|'Haruo Sakaki/Vulture'|link= Haruo Sakaki File:Large-yuko.png|'Yuko Tani'|link= Yuko Tani File:Large-maina.png|'Maina'|link= Maina File:Large-miana.png|'Miana'|link= Miana Legendary Studio Monsterverse_wallpaper_by_awesomeness360-db3vbsp.jpg|'MonsterVerse'|link=MonsterVerse Animated Series Continuities Hanna Barbera Godzilla (Hanna Barbera).jpg|'Godzilla (Hanna Barbera)'|link=Godzilla (Hanna Barbera) Godzilland File:Um - copia.png|'Godzilla-Kun'|link=Godzilla-Kun Godzilla: The Series Zilla Jr.-0.jpg|'Zilla Jr.'|link=Zilla Jr. CGprofile.png|'Cyber-Godzilla'|link=Cyber-Godzilla CRexprofile.png|'C-Rex'|link=Crustaceous Rex EGGprofile.png|'El Gusano Gigante'|link=El Gusano Gigante Nanotech.png|'Nanotech Creature'|link=Nanotech Creature Profiledeutalios.png|'Mutant Rats'|link=Mutant Rat Cyber fly profile 2.png|'Cyber-Fly'|link=Cyber Fly Cryptoprofile.png|'Cryptocleidus'|link=Cryptocledius Reptilian Profile.png|'Reptilian'|link=Reptilian Crackler profile.png|'Crackler'|link=Crackler Queen Bee.png|'Mutant Bees'|link=Mutant Bee Prfoile.png|'Quetzalcoatl'|link=Quetzalcoatl Comicbook Continuities Marvel Comics File:Godzilla (Earth-616) from Godzilla Vol 1 7 0001.jpg|'Godzilla (Marvel Comics)'|link=Godzilla (Marvel Comics) Dark Horse Godzilla (Dark Horse).JPG|'Godzilla (Dark Horse)'|link=Godzilla (Dark Horse Comics) IDW Kingdom of Monsters + 2012 + Rulers of Earth IDW Godzilla JeffZornow.jpg|'Godzilla (IDW)'|link=Godzilla (IDW) Trilopod Alpha by Jeff Zornow.jpg|'Trilopod'|link=Trilopod In Hell Godzilla (In Hell).png |'Godzilla (In Hell)'|link=Godzilla (Godzilla In Hell) Hell God.jpg|'Hell Gate Guardian'|link=Hell Gate Guardian Rage Across Time Godzilla Rage Across Time.jpg|'Godzilla (Rage Across Time)' |link=Godzilla (Godzilla: Rage Across Time) Weakened Zeus.png|''' Zeus''' |link= Zeus (Godzilla) Video Game Continuities Super Godzilla Bagan-godzilla-3.png|'Bagan'|link=Bagan Super.png|'Super Godzilla'|link=Super Godzilla Godzilla: The Game File:Godzillla the game spacegodzilla by sonichedgehog2-d8rs8ol.png|'SpaceGodzilla'|link=SpaceGodzilla (Godzilla:The Game) Godzilla: Trading Battle Balkarsardan.png|'Balkzardan'|link=Balkzardan Nene.png|'Barugaron'|link=Barugaron Shiigan zpsb51a89e1.png|'Shiigan'|link=Shiigan Tumblr nsoxu8XfwP1txs0f3o4 540.png|'Jyarumu'|link=Jyarumu Razin zps53f05c54.png|'Razin'|link=Razin Vagnosaurus zpsd5638f0a.png|'Vagnosaurus'|link=Vagnosaurus Category:Godzilla Category:Verses Category:Toho Co. Ltd Category:Movies Category:TV Series Category:Comicbooks Category:Games Category:Anime Category:Cartoons Category:Manga